As a way of predicting failure that occurs in an information processing system, failure prediction devices that use a failure predictor pattern indicating a predictor of failure have been known. For example, the failure prediction device extracts, on the basis of the previous logs and failure occurrence information, a combination of messages that have a high co-occurrence probability with which failure occurs. When the same combination of messages as that of the failure predictor pattern is output from the information processing system, the failure prediction device determines that there is a possibility that the failure occurs.
Furthermore, in a well-known technique, when the failure determination rule used for predicting failure is to be reused in a different system, or the like, the reference for determining whether the rule can be reused is set for each configuration item included in the information processing system. For example, if the number of monitor items in the operating system (OS) equal to or greater than the threshold is identical or the version of the OS is identical, it is determined that the failure determination rule is to be reused.                Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-176203        Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-3713        
However, the above-described technology has a problem in that, as the failure predictor pattern is generated on the basis of the co-occurrence probability, it is not certain how much effect the changes in the system configuration would have on the pattern, and it is difficult to determine whether the application of the failure predictor pattern is appropriate or not.
For example, in a cloud system, the large number of configuration items is included in the system, and the system configuration is frequently changed. Therefore, if a failure predictor pattern is learned each time the system configuration is changed, the learning time becomes short and the reliability of the generated failure predictor pattern is decreased.
If the technique for setting the reference for each configuration item is applied to the failure predictor pattern, the reference is generated for each configuration item and the failure predictor pattern is changed in accordance with the reference each time the system configuration is changed. Thus, as this technique increases the workload, it is not suitable for the cloud systems.
Thus, according to the above-described technologies, it is difficult to determine whether the failure predictor pattern that is to be applied to a specific information processing system is a valid pattern or not; therefore, the invalid failure predictor pattern is applied, and a predictor of failure can be missed.